An Unsuspecting Love
by Self Inflicted
Summary: What happens when Yuki can't hold his love in for Tohru? A Yuki x Tohru love story. I absolutley love this couple to death!
1. Yuki without Shirt equals Blushing Tohru

So I'm finally going to write about my favorite anime/manga of all time **Fruits Basket**!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters (darnit)  
_

Yuki sat at his seat. He watched Tohru slowly drink out of her Miso soup. Those pink lips. She's so petite.

"Are you done, Yuki-kun?" Tohru rose from her seat, looking down at Yuki. Yuki quickly snapped out of it.

"Um..uh, yes, Honda-san," Yuki handed her his bowl. He looked the other way to hide his blushing face. A napkin suddenly landed on his head. He looked across the table to see Kyo glaring at him. Yuki's eyes were saying 'Go away you stupid cat,' but Kyo's were arguing with, 'I'll fight you for her.'

Yuki smiled at his 'best friend's' stupidity. Kyo growled and got up from the table and walked to his room. "I'm done," he said plainly. Shigure was in his room, writing about who knows what. Yuki turned his attention to Tohru, who was washing the dishes. He watched how she moved to get a dish to clean. The clattter sound it made. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her. He couldn't, but he wanted to. _So bad._

Yuki slowly got up from the table with out making any noise. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Would you like me to help you, Honda-san?" Tohru was startled slightly. The way he spoke made her melt. The way his eyes always met with hers. Yuki rolled up his sleeves and took a dish and started washing it.

A spot from the leftover food rubbed against his clothing. Yuki looked down. He groaned. Funny how the piece of nasty food came from Kyo's plate.

"You know I can wash that right away, Yuki-kun," Tohru told him.

"No, I got a better idea," Yuki did the unthinkable. He unbuttoned his shirt and left it hanging on one of the chairs. His pale skin shown on his chest. He was so perfect. Tohru turned practically scarlet at the image of this. She turned back to the water running and washed a couple dishes. Yuki noticed her reaction and smiled to himself. He went back to helping Tohru. His pale arms touched her rose skin. Tohru jumped a little. Tohru couldn't help it.

"Yuki-kun, I think I'm going to go put this in the washer," Tohru said nervously as she yanked his stained shirt off the chair. Yuki grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him. "Yuki-kun," Tohru's eyes met Yuki's. His face was only inches apart from her scarlet one.

"Excuse me for ruining the moment," Yuki quickly let go of Tohru. Shigure stood there staring at them.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun, for helping me with the dishes, I'm just going to put your shirt in the washer and go to bed. Goodnight you two," Tohru bowed to the two Sohmas. Tohru turned and walked quickly out of the room.

"Yuki, you know Tohru is too shy," Shigure walked towards him. Yuki looked away. What would his cousin know?

"I know that, I just can't take it anymore," Yuki folded his arms and pouted.

"You don't know that, Yuki, if you did you wouldn't have done what you did. I'm glad I walked in on the two of you," Yuki glared at Shigure.

"Why would you be happy about ruining my love life!?" Yuki whispered. He didn't want anyone to hear this.

"Because Tohru would of exploded out of embarressment," Shigure usually would know about these kind of stuff. "Not just that, Yuki, she would think of you differently. She would be scared of you hitting on her," Shigure leaned against the wall.

"You're right. Shigure why did you even come in here in the first place," Yuki looked at him.

"To give you a shirt," Shigure smiled stupidly. Yuki took the shirt out of Shigure's hands. "Thanks," Yuki put it on and walked upstairs to go to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about what Shigure said. Yuki fell onto his bed. His arms dangled at the end and his legs did as well. His face was burried into one of his pillows.

'What if I did kiss Tohru? What would she think of me? She would probably think of me as a pig. That wouldn't be good at all. Our friendship would die. Then again, what if Tohru kissed me. Kyo's heart would be broken and then Tohru would be unhappy because Kyo is.' Yuki noticed the rain hitting against his window. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

**What do you think? I don't know if I should continue. Reviews/comments would be great! **


	2. Dumb Cat

**Sorry for the wait! I haven't been feeling well for the past couple days. Enjoy!**

The next day came and Yuki wasn't able to get out of bed. He was nto only afraid to face Tohru, he was also feeling sick.

Tohru was always up early, making breakfast. This day was oddly different.

Tohru walked slowly towards Yuki's door. She knocked on the door.

"Yuki, you awake yet?" Tohru asked. Usually Yuki was up by now. It was 11:00 in the morning.

Yuki moaned and grabbed his stomach, "Uh, I'm just not feeling well, Honda-san."

Tohru opened the door and noticed Yuki wearing the same clothes from yesterday. It suddenly reminded her of last night. She was now looking down at Yuki who had his eyes closed tight at the pain. Tohru felt his forehead. He had a slight fever and stomach pains.

"Aw, Yuki, you have the stomach-flu," Tohru took her hand away from Yuki's forehead.

"Oh no," Yuki murmured. Tohru told Yuki that she would make him chicken noodle soup. Yuki nodded weakly and unbuttoned his shirt. He was burning up. Thoughts about him and Tohru filled his mind.

Tohru stirred the pot slowly. Last night bugged her. Shigure walked into the room and plopped down on a chair.

"Goodmorning, Tohru!" Shigure was cheerful as usual in the morning.

"Hello, Shigure!" Tohru smiled. "Shigure, about last night, Yuki and I-" Tohru was interuppted by Shigure.

"You know, Tohru, Yuki is falling for you." Shigure smiled. Tohru turned a light red.

"Oh..." Tohru didn't know how to react to that. Was she having feelings for him as well?

Shigure left the room without saying a word. He imagined Tohru and Yuki being together. He smiled at the cute couple in his mind.

Thinking about Tohru made Yuki feel even worse. He didn't know at this point what she thought of him, especially after tonight.

Tohru poured the chicken soup into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. She quickly walked up the stairs. 'I hope he's actually dressed...' Tohru rolled her eyes at the thought.

Tohru didn't bother to knock. Yuki was still in the same spot on the bed, this time facing his stomach towards the ceiling. His shirt was unbuttoned. Tohru loved how Yuki's skin was so perfect. It went well with his hair and beautiful violet eyes. Tohru handed Yuki the soup. He smiled, too weak to say thank you. He bowed his head. She did the same. "Honda-san," Yuki whispered. Tohru turned around.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" Tohru looked into his eyes.

"I-I lo-" There was a knock on the door. Shigure stood in the doorway leaning against it. Yuki blushed and Tohru didn't know what was going on with Yuki, but she walked out of his room, getting him some tea. Once Tohru was out of the room, Shigure looked at Yuki.

"You can't tell her yet," Shigure shot him the evil eye.

"Why not!" Yuki managed to spit out.

"Because, shes not ready and either are you," Shigure walked out of the room leaving Yuki dealing with his own problems.

'Why does he always have to do that!' Yuki questioned himself. Tohru came into the room with the green tea.

"What did you want to tell me, Yuki-kun?" Yuki looked up.

"I love the pink apron on you," Yuki winked and Tohru became a bright scarlet.

"Thanks, Yuki," Tohru turned to walk out of the room.

She had to go food shopping. Extremely bad. So she told Shigure to watch over Yuki. Kyo came down the stairs.

"Why don't you go food shopping with Tohru, Kyo?" Shigure asked Kyo. It was more of an order than a question. Kyo rolled his eyes, but deep down he was happy to be with Tohru.

Tohru and Kyo left house minutes later.

Walking with Tohru and Kyo

"So what's wrong with the rat?" Kyo turned to Tohru. Tohru looked up at him.

"He has the stomach flu," Tohru said.

It was pretty dark out, and Tohru never liked being out late. Food was needed in the Sohma house though.

Kyo knew Tohru was scared, "If you want, you can hold onto my arm."

Tohru quickly interlocked an arm with Kyo. They looked like a couple more then anything.

"Sometimes it would be nice for you and Yuki to get along," Kyo stopped walking. Tohru shouldn't have said that.

"I would never get along with that stupid rat!" Kyo spat. Tohru's tears started forming. Kyo realized Tohru was sensitive. He wasn't the best person at comforting crying people. Especially Tohru for that matter. "Please don't cry!" Tohru rubbed her eyes.

Kyo put his arm around Tohru, trying to comfort her. People stared at the two.

"You should really be nice to your girlfriend!" an old lady yelled. Tohru giggled, Kyo ighed loudly.

"Are you alright know?" Kyo turned to Tohru. She had a smile on her face.

"What do you know, theres the store!" Tohru ran towards it. Kyo ran after her.

"Hey I thought you were crying?!" Kyo exclaimed.

Tohru picked up some leaks. Kyo glared at the green evil things. He absolutely couldn't stand leaks. He hated them as much as he hated that dumb Yuki.

Kyo took the leaks out of Tohru's hands and put them with the rest of the leaks. Tohru giggled and grabbed some rice.

"Don't forget the tofu!" Kyo reminded her. Tohru's basket was full and she knew she was ready to pay.

Kyo actually payed for the food, which surprised Tohru.

Kyo carried the bags home. Tohru only carried a bag of cough drops and a bottle of medicine for Yuki's stomach.

The two talked.

"It's soon going to be that party for the family," Kyo told Tohru.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Tohru's eyes went wide.

Kyo was still able to hold the door for Tohru as they both stepped into the house. Yuki could see the two in the window together.

'That stupid selfish cat!' he yelled inside his head.

Tohru unpacked everything from the bags and Shigure said he would put them away. Tohru went straight to bed after. She also checked on Yuki.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Yuki looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, you should go to bed now, Honda-san" Tohru nodded and closed the door slightly. Kyo was downstairs in the living room. Shigure was unpacking bags. Yuki slowly crept past Tohru's door and went down the stairs. Kyo was dead.

Yuki stood still once he saw the cat sitting down, drinking tea.

"You know I like her," Yuki glared.

"You know I also like her," Kyo shot back.

"You're so stupid. Tohru doesn't like you, baka," Yuki held his rage in.

"Back off, dumb rat!" Kyo yelled. Thank god Tohru was a deep sleeper.

Shigure's ears perked up once he heard Kyo yell. He knew right away what they were fighting over.

"Tohru, is mine, Kyo," Yuki's fist became tight.

There was a loud groan. Shigure peeked into the room and noticed Kyo on the ground. Shigure rolled his eyes. Fighting again. Yuki smiled and turned to walk up the stairs. Kyo wiped his mouth and punched Yuki in the back of his head. Yuki fell foward. Yuki kicked Kyo and the cat went flying back, hitting the wall. Yuki walked up the stairs. Kyo got up , getting ready to pounce onto Yuki. Shigure stopped him.

"Enough. Go to bed," Shigure let go of Kyo's wrist and Kyo walked up the stairs.


	3. Suspense

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I got busy with my summer. So sad it's ending so soon. I got hooked on writing another story. Hope you like this chapter!**

The next day came and Yuki woke up. He didn't bother getting dress, he looked out the window and noticed that there was rain drops still on his window.

Yuki sighed and walked down the stairs. He wanted Tohru so bad. Being friends with someone is so much easier.

Tohru stood in the doorway. "Goodmorning, Yuki-kun," Tohru bowed slightly and Yuki did the same._ She was so cute_.

Tohru never really exactly liked a boy before. Tohru wasn't always that skeptical about that kind of situation you have with a boy. The thing is she still dreams of marriage and how it would be like.

Yuki sat at the table. Tohru was cooking breakfast. The air was so tense. Tohru didn't know how to handle the situation, but Yuki had other ideas.

"Honda-san," Tohru looked up, surprised that Yuki spoke, "I know this isn't the best way to handle this situation. I am well having feelings fo-" Shigure walked into the room. Tohru and Yuki both turned away annoyed at this point. Interruptions didn't do any good. Shigure looked at the two and told them both he had to go to a meeting with his publisher (otherwise known as the crazy woman).

The two nodded and Shigure went off. He was wearing a suit. Yuki then spoke up.

"Honda-san as I was saying. I am having feelings for you," after Yuki said that, Tohru stood straight up and turned to him. Without using words, just actions, Tohru ran over to Yuki and hugged him.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered. Yuki transformed and Tohru cupped him in her hands.

"Yuki, I know I... have been getting different feelings for you. I'm glad you feel the same!" Tohru nudged her face against Yuki's fur. Without warning Yuki transformed back to himself. Tohru was shocked. She ran to the other room and waited till Yuki was done putting his clothes on.

Kyo soon walked downstairs and found Tohru on the couch. "Good morning," he said bluntly. She nodded. Yuki walked into the room and told Tohru he was going to be back with a surprise. Tohru loved surprises. She did act like a little kid sometimes. Tohru heard the door shut and sat on the couch. Kyo stared at her.

"What's with you two?" Kyo looked at Tohru, who was gazing off again. Kyo was bad with girls. It's true. "Why that damn rat? What about me?"

"Well, uh, I don't know-" Tohru was caught off guard when she felt Kyo's lips against hers. She didn't like Kyo in that way and this was too much for her.

"I love you." Kyo said. Tohru pushed Kyo slightly away.

Yuki stood in the doorway and saw the whole thing. He was annoyed. This was the final straw. Kyo pulled away and noticed Tohru staring at something behind him. He turned around and as soon as he did, he fell to the ground. He was knocked out by one of Yuki's punches. Tohru stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go Yuki." Tohru ran out the door. Yuki was speechless.

**Oooh intense chapter! Anyways, sorry about this chapter being short. Next chapter is going to have a little drama. Cya then!**


End file.
